


We Are

by andimeantittosting (Saylee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Requited Love, Resurrected Castiel (Supernatural), Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saylee/pseuds/andimeantittosting
Summary: When they get Cas back, because they do, because somehow, someway,sometimes good things do happen, Dean...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 19
Kudos: 184
Collections: Destiel is Canon - 15x18 Codas, SPN Finale "Destiel is CANON" Collection





	We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel is canon and there is no question in my mind that we will get a happy ending. Gay love will pierce through the veil of death and save the day. Let's just hang on for the ride. <3

When they get Cas back, because they do, because somehow, someway, sometimes  _ good things do happen, Dean _ , and this is a good thing, the best thing—Cas is the best thing ever to happen to Dean—it's all Dean can do not to stand there staring, drinking him in because Cas is back, Cas is back,  _ Cas is back _ . But then Dean is choking down a sob and he's crossed the space in two strides, and Cas is in his arms, warm and real and alive—thank everything good in the world, Cas is alive—and all Dean can do is weep clutching him tight, tight,  _ tighter,  _ and mumble, "Me too, Cas, me too,  _ me too."  _ He doesn't care that they're not alone, doesn't care that Sam and Jack and all their resurrected friends are staring, doesn't care that Cas is bare ass naked. All that matters is that he's here and that Dean loves him. He loves him with an agony that burns through him like a wildfire, like a sweeping ocean tide of relief, and Cas needs to know.  _ He needs to know. _

"I love you," Dean gasps out, in case it wasn't clear, and in case  _ that  _ isn't clear, in case Cas misunderstands his meaning, in case, in case,  _ in case _ , Dean presses his mouth to his, kisses him through the tears that run down his face, the tears that run down Cas's, mingling together in pain and joy and the most profound well of love Dean has ever experienced. 

"I love you." He rests his forehead against Cas's and lets it all overcome him.

<3

Later, he brings Cas back to his bedroom and strips him of the clothes Sam had given him after their reunion. His hands are careful, reverent...trembling…as they undress him piece by piece. Dean kisses each piece of skin as it emerges with trembling lips, lowers himself to his knees to remove Cas's socks and kisses the arches of his feet. Cas watches him with wide eyes and parted lips, like he can't quite believe this is happening, and Dean—Dean is going to make him believe, is going to show him, is going to give him all the care, all the love, all the tenderness he deserves—has always deserved—because Dean loves him and he has lost him for the last time.

With careful hands, he spreads Cas on the bed and bares himself before his gaze. He crawls over him, tracing his palms from Cas's ankles up his calves, his knees, his thighs, cups his hipbones in his hands. His lips follow, pressing kisses to Cas's thighs, his belly, the tip of his dick, before swallowing him down, because he can give Cas this, can show him with his body, with his mouth that he means the words he said, that Cas precious, Cas is loved, Cas is wanted in every sense of the word. He swallows Cas down and Cas's whole body shudders, his head lifting to watch Dean with shining eyes, and Dean's looking back, his eyes brimming with unshed tears, with all the love he holds in his heart, in his body, in his soul, as he bobs his head, taking Cas deeper, worshipping him, and—

"Dean, Dean,  _ Dean,"  _ Cas says, and Dean's name has never sounded sweeter, has never meant so much, knowing that Cas is saying it now, that Cas is alive to say it now, that Dean didn't lose him, not for good, and not ever again, and he's here with Dean, Dean's to love, Dean's to hold. He reaches up, catches Cas's hand in his and holds on tight, holds on like he never intends to let go, and he never wants to. He holds on and he pours out all his love.

Cas comes with Dean's name on his lips, and Cas's name is etched in Dean's heart. He doesn't care that he hasn't come, feels like he's flying already as he crawls up the bed and curls up alongside Cas, who gazes up at him boneless and full of wonder.

"Tell me this is real," he says, and Dean kisses him. 

"This is real, Cas.  _ We are." _


End file.
